


The path to paradise begins in hell

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female Hunter, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Bienvenida a casa, querida Cazadora. Te he estado esperando.





	The path to paradise begins in hell

**Author's Note:**

> okey honestly this feels a little bit rushed........ me he encoñao en q quería escribir algo de hunter y doll y pues bueno, ha salido esto i guess? big rip la verdad mis niñas deserve better
> 
> la muñeca es un poco oc creo, pero bueno. las gracias a dani (el más bonico) por volver a corregírmelo ;; <3

* * *

 

  1. **But when we find love—no matter how wrong, how sad, or how terrible—we cling to it. It gives us our strength, it holds us upright. It feeds on us and we feed on it.** **Love is our grace. Love is our downfall.**



 

La primera vez que la Cazadora se despierta en el Sueño del Cazador se siente desorientada. Hace apenas unos segundos que estaba en Yharnam luchando contra aquellas bestias y… Se toca frenéticamente el estómago, buscando la herida que una de ellas le había provocado. Para su sorpresa, no hay sangre ni herida alguna. Tampoco siente dolor, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Mira a su alrededor. Parece un… ¿cementerio? Hay demasiadas lápidas para no serlo. ¿Eso significa que está muerta?

“Bienvenida, querida Cazadora.”

Se gira a su alrededor, frenética, buscando la fuente de la voz. No tarda en encontrarla, hay una chica cerca de un poyo de piedra. Detrás hay un… ¿edificio? ¿No es esto el infierno pues? Se acerca cautelosa, y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, descubre que es una muñeca.

“Estoy aquí para ayudarte y guiarte”, vuelve a decir con voz tierna. La Cazadora la mira con atención, analizando si puede confiar en ella. No tiene nada que perder, así que decide hacerlo. “Descansa aquí conmigo, la noche es larga y la cacería no perdona.”

Y ella obedece sin saber por qué, pero se sienta a su lado y, mientras la mano artificial de la muñeca le acaricia la cabeza, se siente en casa.

 

La segunda vez que vuelve la muñeca sigue ahí, esperándola pacientemente para poder proveerle ayuda. La Cazadora se acerca en silencio y se sienta en el poyo junto a ella.

“Bienvenida, querida Cazadora”, dice la muñeca mientras, con un pañuelo blanco le quita los restos de sangre de la cara a la otra. “Lo estás haciendo muy bien, la noche terminará llegando a su fin. Debes de ser fuerte.”

La Cazadora asiente y se gira a mirar a la muñeca. Sus facciones son estoicas, recordándole una vez más que no deja de ser algo artificial, una criatura que ni siquiera sabe por qué está viva. No sabe quien la creó, posiblemente Gerhman, pero piensa que puso mucho esmero y mimo en crearla. Su pelo platino se escapa travieso del tocado que lleva, y sus ropas son tan bonitas que parecería una noble fuera de aquí. _Es bonita_ , piensa.

 

La próxima vez que vuelve al Sueño del Cazador, la Cazadora descubre que la muñeca está dormida sentada en el poyo. Lamenta no poder escuchar su voz esta vez, así que decide sentarse junto a ella y, apoyando suavemente la cabeza en su hombro, deja que el sueño le venza también. Oye una voz que le ruega que no se marche nunca y quiere creer que es la de la muñeca, pero no sabe si es real o lo está soñando. No importa, la noche todavía no ha llegado a su cenit, tienen tiempo para estar juntas más rato.

 

“Bienvenida, querida Cazadora”, dice la muñeca cuando ve a la chica materializarse allí. La Cazadora sonríe y se acerca a ella, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. La muñeca se lleva la mano al lugar donde los labios de la otra chica habían estado hace unos segundos y gira la cabeza, confusa. La Cazadora sonríe. “Es una costumbre que cumplimos en la tierra de la que vengo”, le explica. “Cuando uno vuelve a casa, saluda a sus seres queridos con un beso.”

“¿Seres… queridos?”, repite la muñeca. “Otros cazadores me hablaron de los Dioses y su amor. Pero… ¿realmente los aman? Yo solo soy una muñeca creada por vosotros, los humanos. ¿Crees que se puede querer a alguien como yo?”

“Yo os quiero”, responde suavemente. “Eres el único motivo por el que mantengo la cordura en este infierno.”

La muñeca, sin saber por qué, siente algo cálido en el pecho. Se lleva las manos al corazón y aprieta, como si le doliese, aunque sabe bien que no se mueve.

“Gracias, querida Cazadora… Por favor, regresa sana y salva a casa.”

 

Cada vez que la Cazadora vuelve al Sueño, deposita un suave beso en la mejilla de la muñeca. Se sientan juntas en el poyo y la muñeca le pregunta cómo es el mundo exterior, que hay más allá de este sueño eterno. La Cazadora le habla del cielo estrellado, del mar, de los bosques y de las montañas; también del Sol y de la Luna, de la lluvia y la nieve. La muñeca asiente con cada palabra que dice. Sus manos están entrelazadas, y de vez en cuando el pulgar de la Cazadora acaricia la mano de la muñeca.

“¿Me llevarás al mundo real, querida Cazadora?”, pregunta la muñeca con su dulce voz. “¿Me enseñarás el mar y los prados?”

La Cazadora sonríe y asiente. “Voy a llevarte hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo si hace falta”, le responde. Se quedan acurrucadas juntas un rato más mientras la luna brilla roja en el cielo, como si se estuviese desangrando.

 

Cada vez que la Cazadora regresa, se encuentra más y más cansada, como si su cuerpo dejase de sanarse de nuevo; sintiendo un reloj de arena llegando a sus últimos momentos. La muñeca le espera en el mismo sitio de siempre y es en esta ocasión ella quien le da el beso en la mejilla. La Cazadora, como la muñeca lo hizo a su vez, se lleva la mano a la mejilla y acaricia la zona que los fríos labios de la muñeca han rozado.

“Bienvenida, querida Cazadora. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa”, dice con su suave voz de cristal. La Cazadora no puede sentirse irremediablemente triste, consciente de que su tiempo era ya limitado. La muerte y la destrucción la estaban consumiendo. La noche estaba empezando a llegar a su fin.

Como siempre, se sientan en el poyo y en silencio observan el cielo.

“Gehrman me habló una vez del amor”, dice la muñeca de pronto. “Lo describió como algo bonito, un sentimiento que te hace feliz, una calidez en el pecho que reconforta y cura las heridas”, y se lleva las manos al pecho, entrelazando los dedos y apretándolas contra el mismo. “Y tú me haces sentir esa calidez en el pecho, querida Cazadora. ¿Es esto a lo que los humanos llaman amor?”

La Cazadora nota las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, y aunque trate de retenerlas, no puede evitar que las primeras rueden por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

“¿He dicho algo malo, querida Cazadora?”, pregunta la muñeca. La Cazadora niega con la cabeza, y a través de las lágrimas, trata de sonreírle.

“No, no. Es alegría. Lloro de felicidad y de tristeza. Quiero llevarte al mundo real, quiero que conozcas el mundo conmigo, quiero hacerte feliz”, dice entre sollozos. “Quiero amarte como te mereces, con toda la intensidad que reside en mi corazón. Deseo que seamos felices juntas.”

La muñeca le acaricia la mejilla, retirándole las lágrimas.

“Me hace muy feliz saber que tú también sientes amor por mí, querida Cazadora”, dice. “Eres la primera persona que me ha amado nunca.”

La Cazadora rompe a llorar como una niña pequeña en los brazos de la muñeca, que suavemente le acaricia el pelo y la espalda.

 

La noche ha llegado a su fin. Por algún motivo, la Cazadora no deja de llorar y la muñeca deposita etéreos besos en sus mejillas, intentando consolarla de este modo. Sin embargo, consigue el efecto contrario.

“Te he querido como jamás querré a nadie”, dice entre lágrimas. “No te olvidaré nunca, te lo prometo. Voy a llevarte conmigo siempre.”

La muñeca gira la cabeza, confusa.

“La noche ha acabado, nada me retiene aquí ya. Vamos a explorar el mundo real juntas, ¿no?”, pregunta inocentemente.

La Cazadora se quita las lágrimas de la cara y trata de sonreír de la mejor forma posible.

“Sí, sí, vamos a hacerlo. Prometo regresar a por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Duerme, cuando despiertes habré vuelto para llevarte conmigo”, dice con la voz temblorosa. “Te enseñaré cómo se siente el calor del sol en las mejillas.”

La muñeca asiente y vuelve a depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la Cazadora.

“Eres mi ser querido, Cazadora. Estaré esperando tu regreso, no te demores.”

La Cazadora asiente todavía llorando y, antes de girarse, la abraza como si la vida le fuese en ello. Al principio la muñeca no sabe como reaccionar, pero la acoge entre sus brazos.

“Volveré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?”, dice la Cazadora. “Duerme por ahora, prometo estar aquí para cuando te despiertes.”

La muñeca asiente y regresa a su poyo de piedra, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sueño la envuelva en su suave manto.

La Cazadora se gira y se dirige al lugar donde Gehrman la espera.

“Lo siento”, murmura con verdadera lástima. La Cazadora sonríe llena de tristeza.

“Era un amor condenado al fracaso”, responde. Cierra los ojos y oye la guadaña cortando el aire antes de llegar hasta su cuello.

Mientras tanto, la muñeca sueña por primera vez desde que tiene recuerdos. Los dedos de la Cazadora están entrelazados con los suyos, oye su risa en sus oídos y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial. Le besa en la mejilla y se siente viva.

**Author's Note:**

> una puta mierda and what about it


End file.
